


Spinning

by AwkwardBundle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Post-Flirting with Social Anxiety, Roman is kinda gay for the purple eyeshadow, Virgil is just gay for Roman, shorter one but I enjoyed writing it, they're 'courting' according to Roman, they're both very excited and spinny, which is why I have both the ship and friendship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBundle/pseuds/AwkwardBundle
Summary: Virgil’s door opened, and Virgil took a few steps out into the hallway before Roman was close enough to sweep him into his arms. Roman lifted him and began spinning, laughing and yelling as Virgil laughed.Or: After the events of "Flirting with Social Anxiety," Roman has a lot of energy and Virgil is happy to see it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 266





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m screaming, you’re screaming, the episode was amazing, the opening to this lived in my head rent free for about an hour before it was begging to be released. That said, I hope y’all enjoy it, and happy reading!!

After Thomas had gotten enough energy out of his system to call Joan and talk about Nico without screaming into the phone, Virgil and Roman sunk out of the living room back into the mindscape. Roman appeared in his room, and as soon as he was fully there, he was throwing open his door and racing down the hall towards Virgil’s room.

Virgil’s door opened, and Virgil took a few steps out into the hallway before Roman was close enough to sweep him into his arms. Roman lifted him and began spinning, laughing and yelling as Virgil laughed.

“Roman! Put me down you big dork!” Virgil cried, the huge smile that had been on his face since the mall still present. Also still present was the bright purple eyeshadow that had appeared halfway home.

“I’m sorry, my dear, I’m just too excited!” Roman said, still spinning and grinning up at him. “They talked! He got his number! They’re going to meet up again soon!” With that, he began yelling again, and Virgil laughed out right, planting his hands on Roman’s shoulders and leaning into the spin to make them go faster. His eyeshadow got brighter and shinier, and Roman felt his heart pound in his chest all the stronger for it.

The past few weeks had been rough, Roman doing all that he could to avoid Patton and Janus both. He had even taken to hiding in Logan’s room when they searched for him. That did lead to him and Logan getting in friendly debates about literature, so there was a silver lining out of all of this. Virgil had also been hiding from the main group for a bit, taking refuge where he could, which included, apparently, Roman’s room. As a result, he and Virgil had been hanging out more, which had strengthened their bond and led to a brief confession of feelings and a tentative courtship that Roman hoped stayed strong.

He slowed their spin, letting Virgil slide back down to the ground, but kept his arms around Virgil’s waist. Virgil slid his arms around Roman’s shoulders, still grinning with that purple eyeshadow glowing. Roman’s grin turned softer, fonder, and he reached up to rub just under Virgil’s eye with his thumb.

Virgil leaned into it, blushing a little. “What?”

Roman hummed before quietly saying, “That really was brave, you know. You took a chance for Thomas, and it worked out, even though you weren’t completely sure it would.”

Virgil sputtered a bit, his blush darkening. “I—well, I, I also did it for you.”

He blanched, as if he hadn’t meant to say that, but Roman just squeezed his waist in a reassurance as he asked, “Me?”

“Well, yeah,” Virgil started, playing with the hairs at the base of Roman’s head. “You’ve seemed down lately, and I know you wanted this. Thomas had that whole monologue in the bathroom, I figured I’d take a page out of his book and, I don’t know, help? I guess? You both wanted this, and you looked sad, and I didn’t want you sad, maybe, kind of, I don’t know.”

By the end of it he was mumbling, ducking his head down a bit to hide his face and now black eyeshadow, and it was Roman’s turn to blush. Virgil did it for him. For Thomas yes, but also for _Roman_. Who had been arguing with him the entire time. Who wanted to go talk to the guy from the beginning, but still pushed against Virgil’s more sensible ideas. That Roman.

Roman felt like there were sparklers in his chest, and he grinned brightly at Virgil. He nudged Virgil’s head up a bit, letting him see his grin, before darting forward and pressing a quick kiss to Virgil’s forehead.

“Thank you, my darling emo.”

Virgil huffed, his blush coming back full force, and he fell forward into Roman’s chest. Roman laughed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks, and wrapped Virgil up in a hug, swaying them both from side to side.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Virgil said, “Do you want to get out of the hallway and go watch a movie or something?”

Roman gave him one last squeeze and pulled back. “Nightmare before Christmas? In honor of our Jack getting his Sally?”

Virgil snorted, grabbing his hand and leading them towards Roman’s room. “Bold of you to assume that Thomas isn’t Sally.”

Roman made an affronted noise, throwing his hand up into the air. “What? Of course Thomas is the main character of his own story!”

“That’s what they want you to think.”

“Who’s ‘they’? What do you mean??”

Virgil snickered, his eyeshadow flickering back into the wonderful, _wonderful_ purple, and Roman grinned as he let his door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
